I love you, forever and always
by glitterydancer
Summary: A sweet love story about Bella and Edward. Review if you want me to continue. EDWARD IS MINE! Just thought we should make that clear now. Rated T for future happenings. If I get reviews :
1. Chapter 1

"Edward

"Edward!" I screamed out as the hands were overtaking me.

"Let go!" I screamed.

Then it was dark.

I awoke in the passenger side of a car and whipped my head to the driver.

"Ouch" I muttered my hand flying to my neck.

Edward, the driver, looked at me and chuckled.

"I bet," he blurted.

I cautiously turned my head to meet his topaz eyes.

"What happened?" I groaned as I felt the rest of my body ache.

Did his eyes just get darker or am I imagining it? I asked myself.

He looked back at the road seeming infuriated.

I waited for him to speak.

"I don't think you want to know" He finally murmured.

"It can't be that bad" I pleaded.

His eyes shifted to mine.

They were black, stone.

"Do you remember those guys that attacked you at port beach?" He asked, nostrils flaring.

I nodded.

"They found you again and tried to…" he trailed off seething.

I waited patiently for him to continue.

His eyes lightened.

"Do we have to talk about that? Isn't it enough that you're safe?" his eyes were begging me to drop it.

I sighed and looked out the window at the trees whizzing past.

"I love you" He tried.

"I love you too" I smiled at him, defeated.

A/N: Well? What do you think? I know it's short but I want to know if you guys want me to continue?? Five comments.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry that I haven't posted in forever. Tell me what you think of this chapter. I know it's short, but review!**

"Where are you taking me?" I asked as Edward drove on.

"You'll see," He whispered focusing on the road.

"Go back to sleep"

I sighed and followed his command.

I soon awoke from a quick jerk of the car.

"What's going on?" I moaned, sleep still clouding my eyes.

"Nothing" Edward hissed, quickly looking over his shoulder.

I noticed the car was going faster than normal.

"Edward?" I whispered.

"I love you, Bella" tears overflowed from his eyes as he looked at me.

"I love you t-" I was cut off by another car slamming into the back of ours, sending us spinning in the air.

The other car burst in to flames as ours was still flipping over and over again.

My screams were blocked out and the numbness took over my body.

I did not see my life flashing before my eyes like most people might have.

I only saw Edward.

A bright shining beacon in my dull life that had brought such joy and love.

Realizing in that split second that the only reason to live was for Edward, I was terrified for the second that the car would hit the ground, permanently ending my short-lived life.

When the car did hit, it rolled a few times before stopping, upside down.

I realized finally, I was alive.

I had survived the crash.

I slowly moved my neck, feeling the broken glass crunch under my head, to look at Edward.

"Are you okay, love?" he asked looking at me intently.

I burst into sobs and he reached to comfort me but found he could not.

He quickly slithered out of the car and ran to my side to pull me out.

I reached my arms to him and he pulled me out slowly.

The minute I was freed, he had me wrapped in his arms and was hugging me to his chest.

"Are you okay?" He asked again.

I shook and cried into his cold shirt.

He began checking me for any cuts or wounds.

I barely noticed the soreness of my broken wrist or the stinging of my open forehead.

All I cared about was the fact that Edward and I were both alive.

When I looked over at him, he was shaking the glass out of his hair.

I giggled and he quickly returned to me, sucking me up in his embrace again.

His mouth opened to speak but I cut him off.

"Who the hell just attacked us?" I asked, suddenly becoming angry.

"I think it was just an accident" he insisted but I could see in his eyes that he was lying.

"Okay." I let it go, after storing it in my mind for future inquisition.

"Let's get you to a hospital" he suggested.


	3. Chapter 3

**Remember to read and review! I am not posting until I get 10 reviews so tell your friends!**

I sat on the ground with my arms wrapped around my knees silently thinking while Edward talked into his cell phone.

_What is he keeping from me?_ I thought.

I didn't even hear the crunching of Edward's shoes as he walked toward me.

I was too wrapped up in my guesses and ideas of what he was hiding.

"God, Bella" He said under his breath.

He pulled off his t-shirt and wrapped it around my bleeding forehead, applying pressure.

I didn't even look at Edward's glistening abs while I thought about the possibilities.

Who in the world was trying to hurt us?

"I thought I killed them," Edward mumbled, looking at the ground.

I perked up and asked, "Who, Edward?"

His head snapped up and he stared in my eyes.

"No one" he whispered.

All of a sudden, everything around me was dark.

I hardly felt my head hit the ground as Edward screamed, "Bella!"

I must have stopped breathing because I faintly felt Edward pushing on my chest and the stinging of air filling my lungs.

"Bella please!" he shouted.

"Stay with me!"

He continued pumping air in me quickly.

He moaned as he heard my heart slowing.

I was in a total dream state.

It was just me and Edward on cloud nine.

He and I were walking into our meadow as the sun shone down brightly.

Suddenly, I was very cold.

I wrapped my arms around my self as Edward started backing away from me.

"Bella stay!" He whisper yelled.

"I'm not going anywhere!" I said back.

"Bella please," he begged, getting further away.

"Edward, what are you talking about?" I asked.

"Bella!" He pleaded.

It was then that I realized I wasn't breathing.

"Edward, I can't breath!" I gasped out.

I felt so cold as he reached out for me.

He couldn't even get close to me.

It was as if a glass wall was separating us.

A bright light suddenly caught my eye.

I turned my head and saw a warm glow off in the distance.

I quickly started walking toward it to get rid of the cold.

"No!" He shouted after me.

I took off running and soon I was standing right in front of the light.

Edward was so close to crying.

I hated seeing him upset but I couldn't force myself to go back.

"Bella, I love you. Please don't leave me!"

I thought for a second and took a step toward the light.

"No!" He moaned after me, dropping to his knees.

I looked over at the light and back at him.

I saw his dry sobs and that was it for me.

I turned and ran straight into Edward's waiting arms.

"I love you," he said, embracing me.

Suddenly, I gasped out a breath and my eyes opened.

"Edward?" I croaked.

"Bella!"

He wrapped me in his arms and hugged me tight.

He pulled away and kissed me passionately.

"I cannot tell you how impossibly happy I am"

He hugged me tighter then remembered my forehead and pulled back to hold the shirt against it.

"Oh Edward! It was so real! We were in the meadow and I was almost gone!"

I sobbed and my body shook fiercely.

"Shh. It's okay. You are with me now. It's safe" he comforted me.

Soon, we heard sirens and an ambulance parked beside us.

The doctors jumped out the back and launched themselves at me, pulling me onto a gurney.

Edward hopped in the passenger seat and the others followed him.

While the doctors around me muttered confusing doctor terms, Edward looked over his shoulder at me, smiling his amazing crooked smile.

He mouthed, _I love you_ before winking and turning back around.

At that moment, the stinging of my head and and wrist did not matter at all.

All that mattered was Edward.

_He loves me._


	4. Chapter 4

Recap: Bella and Edward crashed their car and Bella's forehead has a big gash and they are now on their way to the hospital. They are still in the ambulance though.

Knowing that Edward was sitting right in front of me comforted me enough to be able to sleep.

I kept slipping into unconsciousness but the #$*& doctors kept waking me up.

They thought I was going to go into a coma or something like that.

Please!

Edward saw my frustrated expression through the rearview mirror and laughed.

Minutes later-or was it hours? –The ambulance doors opened and the bright light from outdoors blinded me.

I tried to shield my eyes but realized I was strapped to the gurney.

Stupid doctors.

A bunch of people stood waiting outside of the hospital in lab coats and those yellow scrub-like things.

I tried to count the people as they wheeled me out of the ambulance and got to 20 before my head started pounding and hurting.

I winced violently.

I must have been more of a trauma than I thought.

They quickly pulled me inside the hospital.

I heard them saying stuff like, "Pulse is high-Stable the whole time-Terrible gash-Clear the O.R."

And then a bunch of doctor garble I couldn't understand.

Edward walked calmly along beside me.

He tried not to show it but I knew he was troubled.

I wanted to comfort him but there was a mask over my face so I could breath but not talk.

I was finally inside and they made Edward stay back while they dragged me down a hallway.

"Edward!" I tried to say.

My arms pushed on the restraints and tears welled in my eyes.

"It's okay Bella. I love you" He called.

The tears spilled down my cheeks as they pulled me into a scary-looking room.

I tried to scream as the doctors stuck a needle in my arm.

The tears continued to spill down my cheeks as I fell asleep.

I started dreaming again.

It was just me in the alleyway where I got attacked.

The guys from port beach walked around the corner.

I stiffened and froze.

They saw me and walked over laughing.

"Hey Doll face" one of them called.

_Crap_ I thought.

They were quite obviously drunk as they stumbled over to me.

"You want to party with us?" They asked laughing.

I started to run but one of them grabbed my wrist.

"Aw, don't leave jus yet Sweetie. We'rnt done wit you yet" He slurred.

"Let go of me!" I screamed and thrashed trying to get away from his grip.

Another one of them grabbed my other hand and they dragged me over to a dumpster.

All of a sudden I had my front pressed against the cold metal.

Their hands were freely touching my body as I thrashed.

"Edward!" I choked out.

He slammed my head on the metal.

Right before I blacked out, I heard one of them say,

"We got rid of your little boyfriend. He deserved it. If you heard what he does behind your back, you'd be surprised."

Then Edward's voice, "Hey guys. Miss me?"

And then I heard crunching and screams.

I felt Edward's cold arms snake around me, lifting me up.

I soon heard tires squealing and there was blackness.

"Bella? Bella sweetie, wake up" I felt a hand on my arm and my eyes opened.

Edward sat in front of me smiling brightly though his eyes were dark.

"Mmm!"I tried to speak but the mask still was a barrier.

I thrashed fiercely trying to get it off but Edward's strong hands stopped my movements.

"Shh. It's ok. I'm here. Calm down Bella." I was in a hospital room and Edward was in a chair beside me.

"Your awake" He breathed.

I carefully pulled the mask off.

"Did you think I was going to go into a coma or something?" My voice was husky and scratched.

He chuckled.

"Same Bella." Then I remembered my dream.

"Edward! I know what happened. What did he mean by 'If you heard what he does behind your back'? What are you not telling me?" I croaked out.

"Well….

Ha ha ha! Cliff hanger! 10 comments for the next chapter! But, if I have 13 reviews in my email tomorrow, I will update in the next two days.


End file.
